


Coming Out: Louie

by andypng



Series: Coming Out [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Characters, Gen, Kinda, LGBT headcanons, a lil bit of drama i guess, all your faves are lgbt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andypng/pseuds/andypng
Summary: Conversation over dinner turns to the upcoming school dance, and Huey and Dewey couldn't contain their excitement! Louie, however, was not so keen on the subject. What could be bugging him?





	Coming Out: Louie

Monday night dinner at the McDuck Manor buzzed with excitement as the family shared the events of the day. Huey and Dewey tripped over each others' sentences as they told the story of how Jimmy Roost, an older seagull kid who often bullied the three brothers, had tripped and spilled milk all over himself after another lunch period of teasing and torment. Webby, still being homeschooled by her grandmother, proudly boasted about finally breaking a 2-inch thick wood board during her karate lesson. Even Donald shared how his day brought uplifting hopes after a new job interview went surprisingly well. With Betina and Scrooge positively adding their bits to the conversation, it seemed that the Duck-McDuck family couldn't have been more content together.

Except for Louie. The youngest triplet had sat for the whole meal uncharacteristically quiet, slouched in his seat, barely lifting a fork to his plate. The eldest duck had noticed his great-nephew's abnormal behavior and cautiously asked, "Louie, are ye alright lad? Ye havnae touched ye food one bit."

Louie jumped, the prompt catching him off guard, "Huh? Oh, uh, I'm fine. Not really hungry, s'all."

"Dude, you've been in a funk since Ms Wellings brought up the Snowflake this morning," Dewey added coolly, through bites of his pasta.

"Is that why you've been all weird since this morning?" Asked Huey, then turned to Webby (who looked very confused at that point), "The Snowflake is a formal dance for the fifth graders at school. We've been really excited for it, if we can save up the money for tickets-"

"Dinnae worry about that, lad," Scrooge quickly offered to step in. Now that they weren't living in the houseboat, he hoped that the kids wouldn't worry about cutting corners when it came to saving money. "Ye dinnae have to be upset over not gettin' tah go to the dance, Louie," he added, hoping to ease the duckling's trouble.

"That's not it!" Louie shot up from his slouch, "It, it's just that... I dunno. Everyone's talking about who they're going with and hanging out together at the dance, and it's just..." he grumbled with frustration, scared to say just yet what's really been on his mind.

"Louie, are you thinking of asking a girl-"

" _No_ , Uncle Donald! I just-"

"Really, because that girl Emma seemed  _reeeeeally_ interested to go with you," Dewey teased.

Louie had had enough, "Ugh, it's nothing, alright!?" In an instant, he jumped from his chair and stomped to his room without another word. After a breath of shaken silence, the family shared glances of worry and confusion. Donald silently pardoned himself to check on his distraught nephew.

\---

Donald knocked on the door of the boys' shared bedroom, "Lou, can I come in?" A soft reply allowed the duck to let himself in. He asked quietly, "What was that all about?"

On the lowest level of the triple bunk bed, he sat next to the Louie-sized lump under the blankets, which wiggled until the duckling's head appeared.

"It was just all the talk about that stupid dance," he huffed, "All anyone was talking about was who they're taking and whatever, it got so annoying!" _That wasn't really the whole reason, but at least it wasn't a total lie_ , Louie justified to himself.

"Lou, you could've just said something," Donald started calmly, "If that's all, how about-"

"That's... not all," Louie blurted out without thinking.  _Curse you, stupid beak!_ "What if I wanted to take someone, but... it wasn't a girl?" He finished in one breath and buried his head under the pillow.

Oh.

"Louie," Donald started sympathetically, "It's perfectly okay if you want to take a guy to the dance. That's what you were really nervous about, huh?" He got a small nod in reply. "I'm proud of you for telling me," He ruffled his nephew's hair feathers, "And I won't tell the others if you don't want me to. When you're ready, why don't you head back to the dining room? I'll reheat your dinner, but I think everyone should get an apology. Next time something like this comes up, you know you can always talk to me, okay?" Louie gave his uncle a grateful look and sheepish smile as Donald left the bedroom, feeling like the weight of the world had finally left his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and keep an eye out for the next part! Who could I focus on next, I wonder? If you have a request, feel free to shoot me a message! Kudos and comments are much appreciated c:


End file.
